


Lightsaber

by talewind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talewind/pseuds/talewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has a gift for Finn. Finn has reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

“This is for you.”

Finn’s eyes widened at the familiar steel hilt being pushed into his hands and he drew his hands back. Rey’s eyebrows knit together.

“No,” Finn said. “No way. I can’t.”

Now Rey’s eyes thinned, and Finn knew he was done for; he’d never escaped unscathed once she’d narrowed her eyes at him. “Why not?” she asked, just as much in confusion as defiance.

“It’s yours. I can’t just take it!”

“Yes, you _can_ ,” Rey insisted, taking a step forward. Finn stumbled as he hastily stepped backwards into the wall. His mind raced to recall all the room’s exits, followed by the room’s most defensible positions should he be unable to escape. “It’s all right, I have my own saber now.” She gestured to the staff strapped to her back, which looked decidedly unlike what Finn had been led to believe lightsabers were supposed to look like. “I don’t need this one anymore. Honest.”

“But,” Finn floundered. “But that’s the _Skywalker family lightsaber_.”

Rey rolled her eyes in exasperation. “And as a Skywalker, I am _giving it to you,_ ” she growled, moving to shove the saber at him. But she caught herself, and took a deep breath. "I promise, it won't offend me or Luke or Leia," she tried again, calmer. “...Besides...I’m told you looked quite heroic wielding it on Takodana,” she goaded Finn with a smile. She held the lightsaber out to him again.

“...I got my rear end handed to me on Takodana,” Finn grumbled, but didn’t resist when Rey closed his fingers around the hilt. He looked down at the saber in his hands and sighed. “You know, I don’t even have the Force,” he reminded her in one last token resistance. “How am I even supposed to use this thing right without the Force?”

Never had Finn felt terror so great as he did in that moment when Rey smirked and slung her staff-saber off of her back. “ _Practice_.” Blue blades sprang from both ends of the staff-saber with a _snap-hiss_ and an alarming amount of glee.

Finn gulped as he ignited his own saber. His physical therapist was going to kill him if Rey didn’t first.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I describe Rey's new lightsaber through Finn's eyes as a staff-saber, it's actually a lightsaber pike and not a saberstaff.
> 
> I originally posted this on my Tumblr, but I've tweaked it slightly since then.


End file.
